


Out of the blue

by bunnnyyymyeon



Series: Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Modern Royalty, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:01:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26387611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyyymyeon/pseuds/bunnnyyymyeon
Summary: What can go wrong when a prince asks a mere stranger with a motorcycle to help him go to a ball, fast? Apparently, everything.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: Mini fics : Royalty and Commoner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917793
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Out of the blue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt in writing for this pair! And welp, cliche cliche along the way~ Enjoyyyy readingg~~
> 
> p/s : Thank you to E for beta-ing <3

"H-hyung, I don't think I can make it to the ball. It's freaking jammed! I checked the map just now!" Jongin said to his phone as he dragged his luggage outside the airport.

It was a nice vacation, oh, to be wild, young and free. Until his parents decided to stop that sweet personal escape - asked him to go back to Seoul to attend a ball that starts in 3 hours.

Junmyeon and Minseok sighed from the other line.

"Don't just sigh at me! Can I not be there? You guys are there for fudge's sake! And it's Jongdae's day, not me! Why would I, the most brattiest prince, go to the ball?"

"It's because you are a prince, that you are very much demanded over here. Now use your rusty brain, do whatever you can to get your ass over here. In an hour. That's it," Junmyeon replied.

"B-but-"

"No more negotiation. I expect to see you in one body - standing beside us in the ball," Minseok hung up.

It was snowing, and the traffic was horribly jammed. He sighed, eyeing a cab to hail one - though he knew the cab would never help him to arrive on time. But, he at least needed to do something.

\--

Jongin was about to get into an empty cab when he saw a man with a motorcycle - right behind the cab.

That was when his thinking bulb lighted up and he rushed to the man. Long forgotten the cab.

"Hi, this is strange, I know, but can I borrow your motorcycle? For a few hours? I can pay you."

The man hesitantly shook his head.

"Aaaaaaa, why? Why can't you let me borrow yours?" Jongin stomped.

"It's mine, of course I won't let others borrow. Plus, I don't know you," he pointed.

Jongin gulped. That makes sense. "I-I am in dire emergency, and I need something to help me pass through the crazy jam. Please."

"Still, nope," The man flatly answered.

Jongin ruffled his hair, tugging it even. "I am in a very much emergency right now, if I don't arrive at one place in one hour, I will be dead. Can you sleep at night knowing you can possibly stop a death? How heartless you are?"

God, Jongin should thank Junmyeon for dragging him to that theatre class - it helped him now.

The man let out a long breath. "Me too, in a very much emergency right now if I don't arrive at one place in one hour with my new friend. And I will die too. Can you sleep at night knowing you can possibly stop a death? How heartless you are?"

Jongin gasped. "You copied me!"

"I'm merely stating a fact"

"But you copied me!"

"Do you own the copyright of what you just said?"

"I-I.."

"You don't, right?"

Jongin bit his lower lip.

"But tell me what's your emergency. Perhaps we can work it out together. I mean, I don't want to be the cause of someone's death.."

"This is somehow ridiculous. But it's real."

"Try me."

"I am a prince and I need to get to a freaking ball in one hour."

Silence. The man eyed Jongin up and down, before he laughed. "A-are you kidding me? How can a prince look like this? Ripped jeans, leather jacket, a choker, bold eyeliners! And what, green hair?!"

Jongin shushed the man. "Hey, people can hear you! It's supposed to be a secret!"

The man stopped laughing, then wiped his tears. "Oh god you should be a comedian. That was awfully funny."

Jongin rolled his eyes. "I'm done here. I don't need your help anymore."

"H-hey, I'm sorry. I don't believe it, but surely you are desperate. I am, too. So, I guess we should do a barter system now?

Jongin hesitantly nodded. "Anything, I will do anything. No further question"

"Oh? Good then. So, let me make some calls first?"

\--

And that was how they sealed the deal.

Kyungsoo - the other man - agreed to get Jongin to the ball with his motorcycle, in return for Jongin's help to accompany him to a wedding (which is 3 hours after the ball).

Jongin circled his arms around Kyungsoo's waist after hopping on the motorcycle - the luggage was sent to the palace in a cab - funny, but that was how it went.

Jongin put his chin on the other's shoulder - feeling the cold wind slapping him along the ride, and breathing in Kyungsoo's scent. It was...addicting.

\--

Kyungsoo stopped in front of the palace gate, turning to face Jongin. "You serious? What if we both get arrested in your stupid attempt to enter the palace without permission?"

"Never."

"I admire you confidence level. Tell me again why I agreed to help you" He huffed before they proceeded to go through the gate.

As Kyungsoo stopped in front of a quarters, he was.. speechless.

Jongin laughed, dragging Kyungsoo. He blinked, and he unknowingly grabbed Jongin's hand the moment the prince stepped to enter his quarters. "You are really a prince?"

"Why do you think they let we enter the palace then?"

"I thought you are sort of staff, or something, and blatantly lied to me - about how you are a prince. Making some sort of stories."

"A prince never lies."

"But um, a commoner can. Don't forget our deal, accompany me to my wedding, after this ball."

"Your what?"

"My wedding."

"Pardon?"

"I need someone to prove that I don't need a wedding. And you agreed to it. To accompany me."

"But I'm a prince?"

"A deal is a deal."

"I dont have to marry you, right?"

"You can, if you want to, my prince."

"Heol.."


End file.
